Honest Trailer - Captain America: The First Avenger
Captain America: The First Avenger is the 53rd episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert,' Alexander Zeldin',' Dan Murrell '''and' Andy Signore. It was narrated by '''Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 2011 Marvel superhero film Captain America: The First Avenger. It was published on March 25, 2014, to coincide with the theatrical release of the film's sequel 'Captain America: The Winter Solider. It is 3 minutes 19 seconds long. It has been viewed over 8.3 million times. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ist0v3Xhqzk Watch Honest Trailers - Captain America: The First Avenger on YouTube] "It’s what on the inside that counts. Except when it comes to fighting. Or being respected. Or getting laid." '~ Honest Trailers - Captain America: The First Avenger'' Script From the studio dumb enough to sell their Marvel franchise rights to Disney (Paramount Pictures) comes yet another movie that only exists to set up ''The Avengers: '''''Captain America: The First Avenger Stand tall for a superhero movie with an important message: it's what's on the inside that counts, except for when it comes to fighting, or being respected, or getting laid. Meet Johnny Storm, The Human Torch...wait, no, that's wrong movie. Meet Steve Rogers, a grown man's head CGI'd onto a little boy's body. He's a skinny kid from Brooklyn who dresses like it's the 1940s...so basically a modern-day kid from Brooklyn. Watch as he becomes a superhero in the most American way possible: steroids. (shows a muscular Steve Rogers after his experimental enhancement) Aaaabs. He'll juice up to become Captain America, a soldier with the powers of being a little bit stronger than a regular strong guy, ultimate frisbee (shows Captain America hurling his shield like a frisbee), and, um, super sobriety...? Steve Rogers: Can't get drunk. Forget Tony Stark's ridiculous 3D holograms and return to an analog world full of lever-pulling, switch-flipping, button-pressing, dial-turning, and people calling out percentages with absolutely no context. Ride along with Captain America as he faces off against the evil Red Skull, who, along with everyone else in sci-fi and fantasy, is played by Hugo Weaving. Cheer as the Captain defeats his legendary arch-nemesis in a brisk two-minute montage, all to leave more time for foreshadowing The Avengers, introducing the plot device from [[Honest Trailer - The Avengers|'The Avengers']], unnecessarily freezing himself so he can be in The Avengers, and an after-credits scene that is literally a trailer for ''The Avengers''.'' Starring The 90-Year-Old Virgin (Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America); Tommy Lee Groans (Tommy Lee Jones as Chester Phillips); One Face, Two Face, Red Face, Eww Face (Hugo Weaving as Johann Schmidt/Red Skull); German Capote (Toby Jones as Arnim Zola); Dr. Strangelove (Stanley Tucci as Abraham Erskine); The Winter Spoiler (Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes); Agent Love Interest (Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter); and Robert Downey, Sr. (Dominic Cooper as Howard Stark). for ''Captain America: The First Avenger was "Captain America: The First Avenger's Trailer"]] Captain America: The First Avengers Trailer (shows Red Skull screaming as light flares up from the Tesseract) Raiders of the Lost Ark did it better. Just sayin'. Trivia * Screen Junkies have produced Honest Trailers for all movies featuring Captain America including Captain America (1990), Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Captain America: Civil War,'' The Avengers, 'Avengers: Age of Ultron' and 'Avengers: Infinity War. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception ''Honest Trailers - Captain America: The First Avenger has a 97.4% approval rating from YouTube viewers. The Hollywood Reporter commented on the largely positive tone of this Honest trailer, writing "You know that a movie’s good when even the snarky self-styled honesty is ultimately affectionate. Weirdly enough, the honest trailer might just convince you to rematch The First Avenger before heading out to The Winter Soldier." Entertainment Buddha appreciated the Honest Trailer for its cracks about Steve Rogers taking steroids and this movie being one big set-up for 'The Avengers. Production credits Directed by Andy Signore Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Episode Written by Spencer Gilbert, Alexander Zeldin, Dan Murrell, & Andy Signore Edited by Dan Murrell Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * 'Honest Trailer for CAPTAIN AMERICA: THE FIRST AVENGER '- Geek Tyrant article * ''Captain America: The First Avenger' Gets an Honest Trailer (Video) '- The Hollywood Reporter article * 'Honest Trailer For Captain America: The First Avenger '- Entertainment Buddha article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Category:2010s Category:Franchises Category:Historical Category:Captain America Category:MCU Category:Season 2 Category:Marvel Studios Category:Disney Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Phase One Category:The Infinity Saga Category:Kevin Feige Category:The Winter Soldier Category:Bucky